HookUps and Holy Matrimony
by minithepeanut
Summary: Jade's dad is getting married and Jade can't stand her stepmother. Beck convinces her to go but for something entirely different. Rated M for sexual references and future chapters. Tandre and Cabbie plots also appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hook-Ups and Holy Matrimony**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Summary -  
><strong>Jade's dad is getting married and Jade can't stand her stepmother. Beck convinces her to go but for something entirely different. Rated M for sexual references and future chapters. Chapters 2 and 3 are more Tandré.

* * *

><p>Jade looked up at the bright sun ignoring the blinding rays that penetrated her eyes. "This is gonna suck." She mumbled as she pulled the wedding invitation out of her back pocket.<br>"Hey babe, what's up?" Beck asked as he sat down next to her.  
>"Just thinking about stuff." She answered carelessly.<br>"What's this?" He asked, pulling the wedding invitation out of her hand. He opened up the envelope and read the first bit. "You are invited to the wedding of Damien West and Katherine Delgado." He paused for a bit. "Your dad's getting married?"  
>"Yes." She replied, beckoning her boyfriend to continue.<br>"What's wrong with that?" He tried to elevate her mood.  
>"Everything. Katherine is a bitch; my dad doesn't love me as it is and now I have to compete with this skank..." Jade paused for a minute trying to stop herself from crying.<br>"Honey, we use the word gank here. It's more polite."  
>"I don't give a crap." Jade lifted her head up for a bit with an idea. "I have an idea."<br>"We're not crashing the wedding." He assured her.  
>"But..." She tried to argue.<br>"But no." Beck asserted.  
>"Fine." She mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and sunk her head back down.<br>"Don't put your head down." He argued as he lifted her chin up with his finger. "Your face is too beautiful to hide."  
>"I don't wanna go to this stupid wedding." Jade reinstated.<br>"Here." He began, pulling out a pen from his bag and grabbed the invitation. He put a little tick in the box for plus one.  
>"But now you'll have to suffer too." She complained.<br>"Oh well. I'm sure we could find _something _else to do." He replied, nudging her suggestively.  
>"Don't toy with me, Beck."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Are you seriously suggesting that we go to my dad's wedding and go hook up elsewhere?" She interrogated.<br>"I never said that." He answered, whilst nodding his head.  
>"BECK!" She demanded.<br>"Okay, yes. But it's just a suggestion."  
>"Never thought you'd be the one to plan something that kinky." She chuckled before standing up.<br>"Well?" He beckoned her to reply.  
>"Alright. Let's do it." She agreed.<br>"Should we kiss on it?" He asked, trying to act smooth.  
>"Nope." She stopped him and snatched the invitation from his hand.<br>"Huh?" He asked, recoiling back.  
>"You suggested we hook up at the wedding , so I'm gonna make you want it really bad."<br>"You wouldn't." He begged.  
>"Oh, but I would. And I will." She tormented one last time before picking up her bag and walking away. Beck watched as she walked away, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.<br>"Damn it!" He yelled as he stood up and kicked one of the nearby rocks into a chair.

* * *

><p>"Jade, honey..." Katherine began.<br>"Don't call me honey." She scowled.  
>"But you're practically my daughter. I should be allowed to call you honey."<br>"No one calls me honey. And I am not your daughter." She protested.  
>"But Jade..." She tried to reason.<br>"WHAT?" She snapped.  
>"I'm marrying your father. And I don't care if you hate me, but you will show me respect." She demanded.<br>"I hate my father too, so you can shove that up your..."  
>"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE." She yelled back.<br>"Whatever." She shrugged as she turned around and walked out the door.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" She called out.<br>"Out." She replied simply before pulling open the sliding glass door of her dad's house and walking out into the front yard.  
>"JADE!" She yelled.<br>"Bye Katherine." She answered, without turning around, with a smirk spreading across her face.  
>"JADELYN ELIZABETH WEST!" She yelled again, this time using Jade's full name.<br>"Katherine Renee Delgado." She mimicked, while continuing to walk to her pick-up truck.  
>"I'M SERIOUS!" She threatened.<br>"And I'm seriously going out." She replied before pulling the car door open and climbing in the drivers' seat.  
>"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THAT CAR ON!" She screamed.<br>"Oops." She remarked as she turned the key in the ignition. "Looks like I'm a horrible _daughter_." She called back putting emphasis on the daughter part. She pulled the car back, out of the driveway and out onto the road before flooring it on the long dirt road.

She pulled out her phone and called the second number on her speed dial.  
>"Hello?" A cheery voice answered.<br>"Hey Cat, can I come over to your place?" She asked, hoping for a yes answer.  
>"Who is this?" She asked.<br>"It's me." Jade sighed.  
>"Me? But I'm here." She remarked, confusing both herself and Jade.<br>"It's me, Jade." Jade added.  
>"Oh hey, Jade. Sup?" She asked.<br>"Can I stay at your place? I'll tell you more about it later." She paced through the conversation hoping that she could hang up before she got out onto an actual road.  
>"Oh sure. How long until you get here?" She asked.<br>"Probably like twenty minutes, if I have traffic. I gotta go Cat, I'll see you soon."  
>"KK Bye." She chirped before hanging up.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that you struck out with Jade because you made a kinky promise." André teased again.<br>"She's making me want it more." Beck complained. "So I won't chicken out."  
>"Sucks to be you." He laughed. "When's the wedding?"<br>"Oh damn. I forgot to ask."  
>"Dude." André replied, pitifully. "You have to wait for sex and you don't even know how long your waiting?" He started clicking his tongue and shaking his head disapprovingly.<br>"I am aware of this problem." He sighed.  
>"Looks like your hand's gonna be meeting up with an old friend." He joked suggestively.<br>"I have willpower." He replied.  
>"But you don't have sex." He teased again.<br>"Well neither do you." He remarked back, arguing like a five-year-old.  
>"Don't I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"Pretty sure you don't." Beck assured himself, causing André to pull out his phone. "What are you doing?" He questioned, trying to look over at André's phone. André twisted the phone screen around to him showing a very explicit text from Tori.  
>"Oh wow." Beck stepped back, surprised at the amount of things Tori actually knew and was willing to do.<br>"Damn straight." He acknowledged, before sliding his phone into his back pocket.  
>"So did you actually do any of that shit?" He asked, now a bit curious.<br>"Not yet man. Her parents are taking Trina to Illinois this weekend. So..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively again.  
>"You done anything with her?" He added.<br>"Someone jealous?" He toyed.  
>"No, just curious." He defended.<br>"Well I can't say. Tori swore me to secrecy about our sex life, and I really don't wanna blow it before this weekend. Tori already blew the surprise for me."  
>"So nothing?" He teased.<br>"Dude. I said I don't wanna _blow_ it before this weekend. But I guess Tori already did." He remarked.  
>"Nice." He chuckled before the bell for class went. "I gotta go man. See ya after class." He said while pulling his backpack over his shoulder.<br>"Nah, I got a free. I'm going home. See ya man."  
>"Alright bye." He called back as he started walking into the school hall.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Cat asked as she walked out to Jade's car in her driveway.<br>"Katherine."  
>"Oh. Do you need a hug?" She asked, putting her arms out for a hug.<br>"Yeah." She answered pulling herself closer to the redhead.  
>"But why didn't you go to Beck?" Cat retorted, having an epiphany."You guys didn't break up did you?" She panicked, hugging Jade tighter.<br>"No. We're just having a bet and I don't want to be tempted to give in."  
>"What kind of bet?" She questioned playfully, raising one eyebrow.<br>"He said he'd come with me to my dad's wedding so we can hook-up and I said he has to wait until then, because otherwise he would just give up on it."  
>"Kinky." She chuckled as she dragged Jade by the wrist inside.<p>

"Okay, so now..." Cat began. "What did Katherine do?"  
>"She's trying to make me 'respect and acknowledge her'" She answered, making air quotes around the last bit.<br>"Ouch. You didn't hit her did you?" Cat asked, a little concerned.  
>"No. I'm not entirely horrible." She lifted. "So...you...and Robbie?" She changed the subject.<br>"We're talking about your problems. Not mine." She fought back. Jade said nothing, but simply cocked her eyebrow. "Okay, so we might have kissed a little." She surrendered.  
>"Cat!" Jade squealed; a smile filling up her face.<br>"Well it was strictly mouths only."  
>"But..." Jade beckoned her on.<br>" But then he got a little too hand-sy." She paused to frown a bit. "But he does know how to use his hands, I'll give him that." She chuckled.  
>"What did you guys do?" Jade interrogated.<br>"I didn't do anything. It was all him." She defended.  
>"You didn't..." Jade paused and decided to use hand gestures.<br>"No. Eww gross." Cat recoiled, a bit disgusted.  
>"It seems like it would be, doesn't it. It's actually kinda not." Jade contented her.<br>"Eww, that's gross." Cat remarked. "He just felt me up a bit."  
>"I guess using a puppet all the time would give you good hands." Jade noted, tilting her head a bit. "So are you guys officially going out yet?" She continued.<br>"No." She frowned. "His grandma won't approve and she'll make Robbie date one of her bingo friend's granddaughter's if she found out."  
>"So, you are, but you're not." She suggested trying to make sense of it.<br>"Pretty much." She agreed. "You hungry?" She added, changing the subject.  
>"You have no idea."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you thought of it. This story is a bit more mature than I usually write. I'm also thinking that seeing as I have this bad habit of starting a story and not finishing it, I'm going to write at least three chapters before I publish this. <strong>

**I'm already coming up with plot twists in my head ;) It shall be fun.**  
><strong>Okay, well I shall write my next chapter now.<br>Farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hook-Ups and Holy Matrimony **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Summary -  
><strong>Jade's dad is getting married and Jade can't stand her stepmother. Beck convinces her to go but for something entirely different. Rated M for sexual references and future chapters. Chapters 2 and 3 are more Tandré.

* * *

><p>Beck tried concentrating on what the teacher was saying but it just went straight over his head. He kept thinking of Jade and what he was missing. He was also a bit worried about how long he'd be missing it for.<br>"Beck." One of the other students, Marcy called out his name.  
>"Yeah." He said, lifting his head up.<br>"You're in my group." She informed him.  
>"Oh ok." He said, walking over to stand next to the short blonde.<br>"Danny." The other team captain called out, causing a tall, rugged looking boy to stand up from the back row.  
>"Ellie." Marcy called out.<br>"Rhys." She summoned.

The two captains went back and forth picking students until the whole class had been divided.

"So what are we doing?" Beck asked, when they walked over to their groups' side of the room.  
>"So we have the same script as them and we have to act it out as completely random characters." She instructed them. "We're performing next week so we should probably sort roles out now. Okay so I think we should just take the roles as we picked our team order. I'll be number one. Beck, you'll be number two. Ellie, you'll be number three. And so on and so forth."<br>"Alright. Sounds good." José, another student in their group, agreed.

They spent the rest of that period rehearsing lines and deciding on their characters. Beck pulled his phone out right after the bell went and checked for messages. He had one from Jade.

_Hey babe.  
>Wedding's on Saturday in about three weeks. Make sure you bring a lot of condoms. I plan on using them ;)<em>

Beck sighed as he refrained from getting too excited over the contents of his message. He knew at that moment that Jade would be torturing him for the next three weeks. He slid his phone back into his jean pocket and began walking towards the parking lot. Robbie caught up to him in the hallway.  
>"Hey man." He greeted.<br>"Oh hey Robbie. What's up?" He remarked.  
>"I heard about you and Jade." He smirked.<br>"Fuck. Did André tell you?" He growled, getting gradually madder at his friend.  
>"No, Cat did. Jade's over at her place right now." He assured him.<br>"Oh. Are you going home?" Beck changed the subject.  
>"Well I got nothing else today and I can't go to Cat's so yeah, I'm going home." He answered.<br>"Dude. What's up with you and Cat?" He questioned. "Are you guys going out because I heard somebody talking about you and her making out."  
>"How did they know it was us? Movie theatres have no lights." He protested.<br>"I never said a place." He chuckled. "Besides, I got told it was in the janitor's closet."  
>"Crap. Don't tell Cat you know. She really wants it to be private." He tried to cover up.<br>"How many times?" He beckoned.  
>"About three or four." He answered. "Oh and there was that time at Ashleigh's party. So five."<br>"Dude, why are you hiding it?" He interrogated.  
>"Because if it somehow gets to my grandma she'll break us up and force me to date one of her friend's daughters. There's only one hot granddaughter there and my grandma is not going to choose her."He answered.<br>"Don't tell your grandma?" He suggested.  
>"I don't know. Just don't tell anyone. Bye." Robbie called over as he stopped to open his car and get in.<br>"See ya later." Beck called over before walking in silence to his car. He pulled open the heavy door and climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the radio up and drove home, letting the thoughts of Jade creep into his mind.

* * *

><p>Tori brought out two lemonade glasses over to the piano and passed one to André.<br>"Sweet." He thanked her. "I bet your lips taste better though." He hinted as Tori sat down next to him.  
>"My parents and Trina are upstairs." She reminded him, while pushing his lips away. "Pretend you're writing music."<br>"Fine." He unwillingly agreed. "How about '_There's this hot girl named Tori, she's got really nice legs. And for all of this weekend she'll be having sex.'_"  
>"André !" She silently yelled at him. "Do you want this or not?" She whispered while pulling the top of her shirt partly down.<br>"I'll stop." He answered whilst ogling at her chest.  
>"Good boy." She chirped back while leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek.<br>"HURRY UP!" Trina yelled as she came storming her way downstairs. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"  
>"Have fun." Tori teased as her parents moped behind Trina. They just glared back at her.<br>"Remember, I'm a cop. I know where you live." Tori's dad called over to André who was still sitting at the piano.  
>"I'm only here to write the song." André replied.<br>"Bye." Tori said as she hugged her mother. "I love you. I'll miss you."  
>"We'll miss you too. We'll be back on Wednesday. Bye sweetie." She called as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.<p>

She walked back towards the piano and waited for the sound of the car to start up. When they were almost certain that Tori's parents were gone, André walked out the front door and made sure.  
>"We're all clear now." He cheered as he walked back inside.<br>"Thank god." Tori huffed as she walked over to André and started to undo the top buttons of his shirt. "I've waited much too long for this."

André cut her off with his lips. He pressed them against hers and began to kiss her. He opened his mouth and grazed his tongue across her bottom lip.  
>"You taste like strawberries." He mumbled.<br>"Take your shirt off." She ordered in between taking breaths. André began undoing the buttons that Tori didn't already get to, while their tongues remained intertwined.  
>He pulled his shirt off his arms and threw it on the ground behind him before grabbing the bottom of Tori's and pulling it up over her face. He pulled the half-Latina girl closer to his chest and pushed his lips back against hers.<br>"Couch." Tori moaned.  
>"Mhm." André moaned back as he pulled her over toward the bright red sofas that had been pushed together. He pushed her down onto the couch and began undoing the top button of her jeans.<br>"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked.  
>"I've waited long enough." She assured him.<br>He pushed himself on top of her and continued kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I think I cut this off at a fairly good point. Not sure what you guys think though. Make sure to tell me in a review. Oh P.S. Next chapter is a little surprise and I'm sitting here in my spinny chair feeling cool because I know what it is but none of you do. Try and guess :P It will amuse me. But I have to go finish chapter four before I wil upload number three.<br>CYA (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hook-Ups and Holy Matrimony **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Summary -  
><strong>Jade's dad is getting married and Jade can't stand her stepmother. Beck convinces her to go but for something entirely different. Rated M for sexual references and future chapters. Chapters 2 and 3 are more Tandré.

**WARNING - MATURE CONTENT**

* * *

><p>"Condom." Tori interrupted as she pushed André slightly away from her. André reached around the back pocket of his jeans and pulled one out.<br>"Here." He answered, lightly tossing it to her. She placed it down on the side of her and began undoing André 's jean button while he continued to nibble into her neck.  
>André pulled his jeans off and threw them on the floor with Tori's. He pushed Tori's long brown hair behind her ear as she put the condom on him.<br>Tori looked up at André , who was still hesitant to actually do anything. She pulled him in closer and started rubbing small circles on his neck.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so who do you wanna prank call?" Cat asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket.<br>"Let's do Tori." Jade replied from the other side of the camera.  
>"Is that recording?" She double-checked.<br>"Yep. Call her home phone, she's more likely to answer that one."  
>"Home phone." Cat repeated as she clicked the dial button.<br>"Loudspeaker." Jade called over.  
>"KK." Cat chirped back.<p>

* * *

><p>"André ." Tori moaned, arching her back up. "Mm..." She mumbled.<br>The two were interrupted by the phone ringing. André reached around for his shoe and threw it at the phone set, knocking it off the table.  
>"Thank you." Tori huffed as she pulled André 's shoulders closer to hers.<br>"How are you so tight?" André asked as he pushed himself in deeper.  
>"Ah fuck!" She whimpered in pain.<br>"Fuck, sorry." He slowed down.  
>"Keep going." She encouraged, lifting her lips up to his neck.<br>He continued thrusting into her.  
>"Hello?" Cat's voice called out over the phone.<br>"Oh fuck." Tori felt her stomach drop. "André , off." She commanded as she pushed him off her. She picked herself up off the couch and ran over to the home phone.  
>"Cat?" Tori asked, hoping that it was Cat and not her parents or sister.<br>"Hey Tori." Jade answered. "You'll never guess what we were doing." She chuckled evilly.  
>"You didn't record this did you?" Tori pleaded.<br>"We did." Cat called over.  
>"CAT!" Tori yelled.<br>"Well we didn't know you had um...company." She fumbled.  
>"André . Tori. I'm feeling generous so I'm gonna delete this recording, but seriously; turn the phone off before you plan on fucking each other's brains out." Jade reasoned.<br>"Thanks Jade." André called over.  
>"Just hang up already." Jade yelled back, hanging up her end of the phone.<br>"Tori pulled the power cord out of the wall, listening to Jade's advice and decided to leave the upstairs one on for now so her parents wouldn't get too suspicious if they tried to ring.

"Well that was awkward." André commented, pulling Tori back into his arms. Her hair was messy from the couch and her lipstick was smudged all over her face. "Wanna continue?"  
>"So badly." She replied, pushing him back towards the couch.<br>André pushed the nude girl back into her previous spot on the couch, and pushed himself on top of her.  
>"Just tell me if this hurts." He reassured her, before pushing himself into her.<br>"Ah." She gasped.  
>"You ok?" He paused.<br>"Yeah. I just momentarily forgot how big you are." Tori chuckled. "Do continue." She pleaded.  
>He started pumping himself faster and faster, building himself up and then he climaxed, leaving the both of them lying there exhausted and sweating. André collapsed on top of Tori.<p>

"That was amazing." Tori managed, between her deep breaths.  
>"That was your first time?" André assumed.<br>"How'd you know?" She countered.  
>"You're so tight. Plus that phone thing kind of gave it away."<br>"So I'm not your first?" Tori concluded.  
>"No. But you were my best." He assured her.<br>"Who was your first then?" She interrogated.  
>"Sherry, but she was just some random slut." He began. "And I didn't love her like I do, you." He complimented.<br>"But you fucked her?" Tori inquired.  
>"But I love you." He protested.<br>"How many times?" She continued interrogating.  
>"I don't know. Like five?" He tried estimating.<br>"Well we've got until Wednesday afternoon. I'm pretty sure we can triple that." She challenged.  
>André thought about arguing with how petty she was being before he realised what she was offering.<br>"Oh really?"He chuckled.  
>"Definitely." She affirmed starting to push the exhausted boy above her off. "But I think I'm gonna go have a shower first."<p>

She pushed André off her stomach and picked herself off the couch. Her heartbeat was still moving fast. "You wanna come with?" She asked as she reached for his hand.  
>"You are so hot right now." He smirked before standing up and following behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Beck looked down at the new email he had from Jade. He opened it to reveal a video of Cat, pulling out her phone. He plugged his headphones in and placed one in his left ear.<br>"Loudspeaker." Jade's voice called out.  
>"KK." Cat chirped as she pressed another button on her phone.<br>There was a short dial tone, before a loud thud, and then Tori and André making obscure noises over the phone.  
>"Thank you."<br>"How are you so tight?" André contested.  
>"Ah, fuck." She whimpered.<br>"Fuck, sorry." Cat's face was horrified.  
>"Keep going." Tori ordered.<br>"Hello?" Cat called over the phone.

Beck decided to stop the video then. He didn't know if Jade sent it to him to make him suffer, or just because it was humorous, but he didn't feel the need to keep watching. He switched his phone to the dial screen and typed in Jade's number.

"Hello?" The tall goth answered.  
>"Jade." He greeted. "What were you and Cat doing?"<br>"Cat wanted to prank call. Vega's just a dumb fuck." She answered callously.  
>"Why did you send it to me?" He asked, dumbfounded.<br>"Because it's funny." She chuckled.  
>"How is it funny?" He demanded to know.<br>"Because even your boy is getting some action, but you have to wait." She taunted.  
>"You have to wait too." He remarked.<br>"Yes, but who hates waiting more?" She asked rhetorically before hanging up.  
>"Fuck!" He called out, when he realised that Jade wasn't gonna budge. "Why?" He moaned into his pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>"You ever had shower sex?" Tori asked the naked, dark-skinned boy who stood behind her.<br>"Nope, you?" He asked before realising that she'd only ever had sex once.  
>"No, but it couldn't hurt." She surrendered before turning the hot tap on. She let the hot water run through a bit before turning the cold tap on.<br>"In." She ordered, pushing him through the glass door that was quickly steaming up. She turned around and picked up another condom off the top of one of the bathroom shelves and walked in behind him, sliding the glass door behind her. André pulled Tori in close to his chest and stuck her head under the running water. He pressed his lips to hers as the hot water cascaded down their backs.

Tori looked down when she felt an unfamiliar poking on her leg.  
>"Someone's excited." She giggled while beaming a smile across her face.<br>"That's not the first time." He joked back.  
>"Or the last time." She teased, while André squeezed out some shampoo and massaged it into her hair. Tori pushed André against the tiled wall and continued to press her lips to his, intertwining their tongues. Tori moaned slightly, while André continued to tangle his hands in her soapy hair.<br>"Someone else is excited." He mocked.

Tori pulled the condom of the shower caddy and tore off the packaging. She rolled it on André while he tried to neaten out Tori's matted hair. She pushed herself up against André and snuck her tongue in his mouth. André spun her around and pinned her up against the wall where he used to stand.  
>"Ah." She panted again as André lunged into her.<br>"Still painful?" He asked, looking up at her face.  
>"Getting less painful." She grimaced.<br>"We can stop." He suggested.  
>"No." She pleaded. "Just ignore me." She pushed her head back to the wall as André nibbled around her cheek and neck and then down to her shoulder.<br>She picked up her lavender shower gel and squeezed it over his back and rubbed it in over his shoulders and down to his lower back. She felt him flinch as she cupped her hands around his ass.  
>"Sorry." She apologised, pulling her hands off him.<br>"No, keep them there." He reassured her, pulling her hands back to their previous position and doing the same to her, but sliding one to her upper back. He traced his finger down her spine, causing her chest to jump out and then her hips. She felt André push deeper inside of her, causing her to moan in pleasure.

André picked up the shower gel Tori previously held and poured it over Tori's chest, making sure to rub it in. Tori pressed her breasts against André and spread the suds over to his chest. She pushed herself of the wall and underneath the water, letting it rinse out her hair. André held her tighter to push himself deeper into her. Tori felt her knees give in when André released the pressure that was building up. He pulled himself out of her but continued to kiss around her neck, clamping his lips down hard to leave a mark. He sucked on her skin harder while Tori pushed the soap suds off André's back and turned the shower off.  
>"That was fun." André panted as he pulled his mouth off Tori's neck.<br>"We should do that again." She laughed.  
>"Maybe we should rest first." André paused, letting his chest rise and fall.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was kinda awkwardentertaining to write. Hope you enjoyed. Please don't hate me for this. I warned you.  
>P.S. I don't own Victorious.<br>xxMini**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hook-Ups and Holy Matrimony **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Summary -  
><strong>Jade's dad is getting married and Jade can't stand her stepmother. Beck convinces her to go but for something entirely different. Rated M for sexual references and future chapters. Tandré and Cabbie plots also appear.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me crash here." Jade thanked the little red-head as she hugged her goodbye.<br>"That's okay. So are you going back to your dad's or what?" She asked.  
>"Nah. I'll probably go hang with my other parent." She answered nonchalantly. "My dad will kill me when he finds out what I said to Katherine."<br>"KK Bye." She farewelled, while Jade walked out into the setting sun.  
>"See ya." Jade pardoned herself for the last time, before climbing up into her tall pick-up truck.<p>

She turned the key in the ignition and waited for the engine to start purring. She pushed the gear stick into reverse and pulled her car out of the driveway, before turning onto the road and driving towards the red traffic lights at the end of the road. She plugged her Pear Phone into the stereo system and clicked on her last played song, and waited for the My Chemical Romance song to start playing.

Jade pressed her foot down hard on the accelerator when the light turned green. She tried to remember directions to her mother's house but failed, seeing as she always got Beck or her dad to drive her there. She decided to call Beck, putting the phone on loudspeaker as she drove and cutting the brief spurt of music off.

"Hello?" He mumbled, sounding like he had just woken up.  
>"Were you sleeping?" She interrogated.<br>"Yes. I had a full day of classes today. No frees at all." He sighed, wishing he had some senior privileges for that particular Friday. "So why'd you call me? Besides to wake me up." He grumbled.  
>"I need directions." She stated directly.<br>"Where are you?" He questioned.  
>"I just came from Cat's and I drove past Subway just then." She informed him.<br>"I'll send you directions to Ellen's house." He interrupted, yawning just after.  
>"How did you know I was going there?" She asked curiously.<br>"Because you only go to Cat's when you have homework or if you're pissed at your dad." He explained. "And you already know directions to my house." He added. Jade thought about arguing about what he said about her and Cat, but realised it was true.  
>"I love you." She farewelled as she kissed into the phone.<br>"Love you more." He replied as he hung up and started typing in directions for his girlfriend.

Jade's music started playing again once Beck hung up. She turned the volume up higher and awaited her text from Beck, while driving straight ahead.

* * *

><p>André picked up his jeans from the living room floor and pulled them on. He ogled at Tori as she strutted down the stairs in a skimpy, red lacy robe with just underpants underneath.<br>"You look so hot right now." He complimented as he walked closer to her.  
>"I need an ice-pack." She whimpered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.<br>"Why? I wasn't too big, was I?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively and pulling her head back so he could see her face.  
>"This hickey." She moaned as she pushed her hand up to her neck.<br>"Oh, that." He chuckled. He turned to face the kitchen and pulled a spoon out of the cutlery drawer.  
>"What are you doing?" She intrigued as he placed the metal utensil into the freezer.<br>"It's supposed to reduce the swelling." He educated her.  
>"How long does it need to stay in there?" She whinged.<br>"Few minutes." He assured her before changing the subject. "We should probably get some dinner."  
>"What do you want?" She offered as she walked to the fridge.<br>"What have you got?" He asked, trying to look past the distraction of her racy outfit, and into the fridge.  
>"I don't know. We could just order Chinese food." She suggested, realising that anything she wanted to eat would require her cooking, which she really didn't feel like doing.<br>"Sounds like a plan." He agreed as he tousled her hair. He picked up the brochure which inspired Tori and walked out into the living room.  
>"What do you want?" He called over as he waited for the person on the other end of the phone to pick up.<br>"To get this hickey off me." She groaned.  
>"I meant to eat." He chuckled.<br>"I don't know. Something good." She answered, still rubbing the bruise on her neck.  
>"Noodles it is." He called back before covering his free ear and talking to the lady on the other end of the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's gone now." Cat giggled as soon as Robbie answered the phone with a groggy 'Hello'.<br>"Where are your parents?" He asked.  
>"They're out trying to catch my brother. He poured glitter glue all over his chest and ran around screaming 'I am the Ghost of Christmas' Future."<br>"That's really weird."  
>"I know, that kind of stuff never happens in A Christmas Carol."<br>"So do you wanna meet up somewhere?"  
>"I wanna go somewhere magical." She answered.<br>"I don't know anywhere magical."  
>"What about that beach with the really high cliffs and the really low waves that no one goes to?"<br>"Never been there."  
>"That's where we take my brother on his birthday."<br>"You'll have to give me directions."  
>"Come pick me up if you ever want to see your precious directions again." Cat remarked, lightening the mood.<br>"See ya in ten?"  
>"KK." She answered before hanging up and rushing to her closet for something to wear.<p>

She settled on a blue tank top, and some darker blue skinny jeans on top of her pink bandeaux bikini set, but didn't bother about bringing a jacket, so she could use it as an excuse to cuddle with him later. And she didn't have time to change her mind when Robbie pulled up at the front of her house and honked his horn three times.

The petite redhead slid her phone into her back pocket and ran down the stairs, ensuring to lock the front door behind her and hide the spare key into one of the pot plants next to the mailbox.

The moment she shut the door behind her, she found herself acting more flirtatious than usual. She was giggling uncontrollably at his jokes, and even more so when he tried to tell her that they weren't funny.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped out of Robbie's car was the icy breeze that was blowing in, making her regret her decision to not take a jacket. However; as she had hoped, Robbie cuddled up to her the entire time, even when the sun fell down and the stars came out, so she leaned in and she pressed her icy cold lips as softly as she could muster against his warm cheek.

He spun his head around when she pulled away and pressed his lips against hers, this time with a much greater force. He continued to kiss her until she rolled back on to the sand and pulled Robbie on top of her. Then he started planting kisses across her cheek, and then down her neck and all around before Cat had the nerve to pull him right down on top of her. Nose against nose she piped up.

"Do you love me?"  
>"Cat..." He fumbled for words.<br>"You don't, do you? This is just some fling for you, isn't it?" She accused before pushing him off her and into the sand and beginning to march off.  
>"Cat, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, I can't help but love you. You're beautiful, you're freakishly talented, I don't even know how to put into words what you mean to me." He called after her.<p>

She stopped dead in her tracks, and hoisted her head up, a little curve forming at the end of her lips. That was all she needed to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, sometimes I love my own love scenes. I'm sorry, I do, and if that makes me an egotistic writer, then so be it. I mastered the ways of the bird scene ages ago.<strong>

**Just for the record, I have thought of an ah-mazing yet over-used plot for one of the pairings, and I'm giving you guys a break from all the sex scenes in that last chapter. **

**Don't worry, they'll be back soon enough. Sooner than you think, I'm pretty sure. **

**Anyway, I'll stop spoiling stuff.**

**Update since I finished this chapter. I'm kinda on a roll with my chapter writing in the past five days. This one's been sitting incomplete for a few months, but then I decided to start it up again and voila, I've finished chapter five as well, and I'm halfway through chapter six.**

**Gonna go to sleep and try and finish that.**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hook-Ups and Holy Matrimony**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Summary -  
><strong>Jade's dad is getting married and Jade can't stand her stepmother. Beck convinces her to go but for something entirely different. Rated M for sexual references and future chapters. Tandré and Cabbie plots also appear.

* * *

><p>"Jade." Jade's mother greeted as she pulled up, clearly forcing her smile and gritting the happy tone through her teeth.<br>"Is something wrong, mother dearest?" Jade mocked her forged happy greeting.  
>"I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks." She replied. "I have a date tonight."<br>"Oh." She answered solemnly. "Well I guess I could just chill here. You still have my Xbox, right?"  
>"No, I mean I have a "<em>date<em>" tonight." She repeated, putting air quotes around the date part.  
>"Oh dear god, I did not need that mental picture."<br>"Well, you kinda asked for it." She tried to assure her, not blaming anything on her own promiscuity.  
>"So where can I crash now?"<br>"You're supposed to be at your father's house." She informed her.  
>"I'm supposed to do a lot of things."<br>"Don't you usually go to your boyfriend's house when you get mad at your father? That always worked for me."  
>"We're...um...how shall I phrase this...not 'seeing' each other at the moment." She tried to explain. "And that is just gross. I'm your daughter; I don't need to know these things."<br>"Well, I wouldn't recommend coming inside then."  
>"Oh dear god, I love you, but I have to go, like, right now."<br>"Bye sweetie." She farewelled handing Jade the two hundred dollars that she had in her pocket.  
>"Bye." Jade called back as she reversed back and pulled out onto the road.<p>

Jade realised she only had two places left to go, seeing as Cat was most likely hanging out with Robbie after the shenanigans with her brother just before she left had her parents out of the house, and André and Tori were 'busy'. She could go to Beck's and risk caving in on her bet, or she could go to her father's house where she would have to swallow her pride and apologise to her father's girlfriend.

Then she had an idea of what to do with the money that her mother gave her, and she drove off to the first motel she came across, which was the low class, run down _Shut-Eye Motel_, with half of the h, in Shut being blacked out so that it read as a much filthier derogatory term when the sun went down and the neon lights started up. She only knew that it was actually called the Shut-Eye Motel because of the cardboard sign underneath that apologised for the inappropriate word, and that the sign was scheduled to undergo maintenance.

The owner of the motel, an obese man with greasy, slicked back hair handed her the key to her room and pointed to the direction of her room, telling her that all 'noises', with air quotes around noises, had to have the volume lowered after 2am.

She walked up the stairs to her room and twisted the key around in the door until it opened. The inside of the room had the need for a new paintjob, and some new furniture, with most of the armchairs in her room having the fabric partially slashed with a sharp object of some sort, and the oven was out of order and being replaced with a microwave, and a gas powered stove top.

The only thing she had to be grateful of was the fact that it was only costing her thirty dollars a night, and the room was cleaned just ten minutes before she arrived, or so she was told.

* * *

><p>The small little redhead turned back around to face Robbie and dashed over to him as well as she could in the sand. She returned her lips to their previous position on his and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pulled her waist in closer and then lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips.<p>

He contemplated carrying her out to the water, but realised that it would make both of them colder and needing to head home earlier, so instead he held her there, dancing his tongue around the inside of her mouth until she requested to be placed down and she ran over behind one of the large rocks calling over to Robbie to 'not look until she tells him to.'

When she finally said he could look, she was standing shoulder deep in the water, with no signs of clothes showing on her shoulders.

"Cat, are you naked?"  
>"It's called skinny dipping." She called back. "You should come here and get me."<br>"You're gonna catch a cold."  
>"Come catch it with me." She teased, before Robbie started taking his shoes and socks off, then his glasses, then his shirt and jeans. He clasped his hands into a streamline position and dove into the surprisingly cold Pacific Ocean.<p>

He swam all the way over to her, where he discovered she was still wearing a bikini set. He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, before she whispered into his ear that they had to try actual skinny dipping.

Just the thought of what she was suggesting started to excite Robbie as he let go of her and pushed himself back a bit.

"Okay, so I take something off, then you'll take something off, and then I take something off. Deal?" Cat tried to organise.  
>"Promise." Robbie over-eagerly agreed.<p>

Cat pushed herself under the water as she fumbled to slide off her bandeaux top, before letting it float up to the top when she had successfully removed it, and then emerging from the water herself.

"Your turn." She challenged.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go throw another spoon in the freezer." Tori excused herself as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, pulling her spare spoon out of the freezer and placing her current one in. So far, André's methods were easing the pain, and reducing the swelling until the spoon starting getting less and less cold.<p>

André stood up and followed her in, deciding that he would try and flirt with her, leaning his shirtless torso against the refrigerator and flipping the freezer door shut with his hand.

"You want me to kiss it better?" He offered.  
>"I think you've done enough kissing on my neck." She joked back, trying to avoid laughing too much.<br>"We need to get your mind off this." André decided, spinning Tori around so he was facing her back, and proceeding to rub her shoulders in small circles until her knees got weak and she had to sit down.

Tori walked over to the red couch which was still in need of cleaning after their previous ventures and fell back onto it accidentally knocking one of the DVDs on the coffee table off with her hand. André picked up the disc and slid it into its player and sat down next to Tori on the couch, playing with her hair as they sat and watched the romantic movie.

"This is nice too." Tori commented as she repositioned her head on André's thigh.  
>"What is?"<br>"Just sitting here. The two of us. It's like some cheesy romance novel." She noted.  
>"We can stay here as long as you want." He offered.<br>"Or until Wednesday." She added.  
>"Or that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now, I'm on a roll with this story at the moment so I'm gonna try and write as many chapters as I can. In case you haven't already guessed, I'm almost finished my two chapter streak of 'clean' chapters. Don't worry; I won't have any scenes of Jade's mother. You can leave that entirely to your imagination. And I am sorry for the lack of Bade. It will return, just not for another chapter or a few. I'm not entirely sure, seeing as I'm basically making this up on the spot.<strong>

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong>


End file.
